Coming Home
by ByeByeBillie
Summary: Based on a prompt for the OUAT kink meme on live-journal. Just thought I'd post it here too. Set after Going Home, Regina runs out of the dinner, upset by Marian's return. This story is Regina/Henry. Romantically. Trigger for incest and underage. Yes, I am going to hell. No, I don't care. You telling me how disgusted you are changes nothing, it only fuels me more. Lol.


Broken. Let down. Alone. Once again Regina Mills was all these things.

A queen locked in an ivory tower, or mansion as the case may be, and surrounded by all the material goods a woman could dream of but lacking the one thing she had always desired. The one thing that had always been just out of her reach.

Love.

She should have known not to get her hopes up for a fresh start with Robin. Of course Emma, _the savior_ (ugh), would take that away just like she did everything else. Just like she did Henry.

Regina shook her head, trying to dispell the thoughts that threatened to consume her. She had ran out of that diner after seeing Robin so happily reunited with his precious, insipid wife. She had ran, without looking behind her until she reached her house. Even then she shuffled in quickly, not bothering to lock the door (Nothing anyone could do to her would hurt as much as the loss of her second chance) she ran past the lounge and up the stairs. She had no desire to ever stop but was forced to when she reached the door to her sons room.

And so here she was, in the same position she had found herself two years ago, sitting on Henry's bed and crying about the destruction of what little happiness she had managed to achieve in this cruel world.

A soft knock at the door breaks the sound of her sobs. Regina holds her breath and hopes whoever it is takes the hint and goes away, because if it's Snow or worse Emma and she's forced to listen to their mawkish apologies ("_I am sorry Regina but you were only dating for a week"_) she can't make any promises about them living to see the next day.

"Mom?" A familiar voice calls out. Henry. He's presence is unexpected and not completely unwelcome but Regina isn't sure wants to be around even him at this moment. It's better that she just gets through this alone, like she has everything else and so she does not reply.

"Mom, I know you're in there. I am coming in."

"Please go away, Henry." She manages to choke out between sobs.

Henry does not heed her words. He slowly walks into the room and takes a seat beside her on the bed, putting an arm around her heaving back and patting her soothingly.

"C'mon mom, it's my room." He says, attempting to lighten the mood. He hates seeing her cry. She is so beautiful, so fair and she has been trying so hard. It's like watching a china doll break. It's just not right.

"I saw what happened back at Granny's, Marian coming back. I'm sure mom didn't mean for it to go like that and you don't know what Robin is going to do next. He might not want to be with her anymore. She has been dead for five years and you two are soul mates. That has to mean something."

Regina looked over to her son. He was older than the last time they had been in this room, back when Pan had been in his body. The year of separation had changed him so much but he was still one of the few people she knew that genuinely cared about her. Thinking about it, he was the only person she cared about.

"He won't choose me, Henry. Nobody ever chooses me. My mother was right, I'm unlovable." She says as a single tear falls down her cheek, further smudging her mascara but somehow only exemplifying the fragile beauty that lied beneath.

"That's .. That isn't true. I love you."

If asked, neither could say who initiated the kiss, it happens so fast and on an almost unconscious level that no one could say if someone had made the first move. One moment their eyes are locked and the next thing they know their lips have followed suite.

It begins as a soft touch, a gentle grazing against each others mouths that could almost pass as chaste but quickly grows more passionate. Their sitting positions do not naturally lend itself to the situation and both sets of hand remain by their owners side but a rhythm that satisfies them both is reached quickly and both heads are soon moving in sync. Henry is inexperienced, causing Regina to take the lead (slipping only the slightest hint of tongue in, not wanting to overwhelm the boy) but she doesn't mind, it's a nice contrast to her time with Robin and there is a joy in both of them of being so immersed in their true love.

Everything must eventually come to an end. Henry lets out a breath as they pull apart and both mother and son open their eyes rather quickly, feelings of guilt and awkwardness filling the room.

"I should go." Regina says, flustered and brushing down her skirt as she makes her way out of his room.

Henry sits in silence still working out what just happened, but wanting to say something so that Regina does not blame herself. She stops at his door and both know that their window for saying something, anything, about what just happened is closing.

"Henry... I'm.. glad you're staying." she says carefully.

Henry smiles back at her slightly.

"Me too, mom."


End file.
